


Of Mice and Masturbation

by AnarchicSerenity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Canine Cock, Canine Penis, Canine Pussy, FaceFucking, General sluttiness, Knotting, M/F, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Oral Knotting, Pokephilia, anatomically correct, cum, knots, lots and lots of cum, m/m - Freeform, sue me, the pikachu is just one big slut okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchicSerenity/pseuds/AnarchicSerenity
Summary: A girl's Pikachu finally gets done alone time. Surprise, surprise, he jerks off like he's gonna die tomorrow. I wrote this when I was really horny, okay? Cut me some slack.





	1. Pikachu's Alone Time

His blue-tinged eyes shifted between the tents. The sounds of Kricketune filled the air when he confirmed that everyone else was asleep. Relief swept through him when he finally got his first taste of alone time in weeks. As much as he liked his master and her friends, his mating season nagged at him from the back of his mind. It took all his concentration during the day to keep down a raging erection. But now that he was alone, and having trotted about thirty yards from the campsite behind a few trees, he didn't need to hold back.  
He plopped down and leaned back, his lightning-bolt tail resting on the ground. Not having needed to keep it down, his length had already emerged from its sheath and stood, throbbing, a proud four inches of hot pink standing in defiance against the cool black night air. His right paw wrapped around it, and such little pressure already made him quiver with delight. He hadn't gotten off in almost twenty days, so his sensitivity was through the roof. His patience wasn't, though, and the immediacy of his fast jerks, slicked by oozing precum, reflected such. He violently thrusted into both paws, smacking with wet force. His quarter-sized balls swung forward and back between his legs as he let out cute, squeaky little "chu~" moans. But it wasn't enough. His paws weren't close to enough. He needed a hole he could just rut and fuck and fill and rut all over again. He needed to fuck and cum until he was raw. He couldn't find anything. But then, he had an idea.  
With haste, given the fact that he was horny beyond belief, he flipped onto his back with his head facing away from the tree. He scooted toward the tree until his body almost formed a circle with himself. He kissed his own tip, and it reciprocated with a spurt of precum on his short muzzle. This was perfect.  
Not a thought passed through his mind before he hilted himself in his own mouth. All four inches of his throbbing, aching cock buried in his own mouth. He didn't waste a second. He rutted his own mouth, throbbing pink cock pulling out and then disappearing in his muzzle. He moaned and sucked and licked and slurped around his own salty meat. In between thrusts, he adjusted his position and started fucking his own throat. He couldn't help but moan so loudly at what he was doing, at the thick cock muffling his noises, which sent vibrations that just pleasured him even more. His balls slapped against the bridge of his nose. He could smell his own musk, his own arousal, he could smell just how ridiculously horny he was, fucking his own mouth and loving it. So many thoughts went through his head. His master sucking him off, her lips caressing his cock as he fucked her mouth with everything he had. Her Lucario being the one rutting his muzzle, stuffing his throbbing canine cock down his throats and cumming in him. Her Arcanine reaming him from behind, knotting him, filling him. Her Flareon riding him, her tight, hot canine snatch dragging up and down his cock and milking every single drop of thick cum out of him. It was all too much.  
Sparks erupted from his cheeks. He just couldn't take it anymore. The dirty little mouse loved every second of relentlessly fucking his own mouth and throat. He loved the feeling of his own cock throbbing in his muzzle. He loved the tasted of his precum, the smell of his musk, the feeling of his own heavy balls slapping against his face as he viciously sucked his own cock. The pressure in his crotch was almost painful right before he finally hit his climax. Bolts of lightning shot from his cheeks as thick ropes of cum shot from the tip of his cock. His cheeks welled with his seed, but he hilted himself, his nose pressed firmly against his sheath, as he drained his balls into his own throat. He pulled out of his muzzle and his paws became a blur, tightly jerking him off as fast as they could. He moaned and moaned his own name, thinking about being fucked, used, and getting milked, and emptying the last nearly half pint of cum onto his face. The electricity from his cheeks died down. He probably woke someone from his campsite, but he didn't care. As his chest rose and fell every second, all he could think about was the intensity of his orgasm, the cum dripping from his lips, the semen coating his own face. All he could think about was that he just fucked his mouth as if it was the last hole on earth, and he loved it. All he could think about was that he was still horny as hell. He needed to cum again. Thankfully, one of his guesses from earlier was right.  
The sound of unmasked footsteps brought him back from the brink of sleep. It must not have been very long, because the cum on his face was still fresh. Upon seeing who had approached him, he felt the horny fire of mating lust reignite and burn bright within him. In front of him towered - in comparison - Hayley's Lucario, sporting a small grin and a large erection


	2. Anubis Buries His Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches!
> 
> Lucario senses a battle!

A rough bass weaved into the ambient sounds of the night.  
"Don't act like you didn't know I'd be able to sense your arousal," Lucario said. Ordinarily, his kind would communicate through telepathy, but Hayley - being the project-lover she is - taught him how to speak English. "And don't act like you don't know what I want. Now come here."  
The desire in his voice made Pikachu shiver. He didn't act like the mild-mannered servile persona he showed to Hayley. True, that was his true self, but Pikachu much preferred this. The jackal, about whom he had fantasizes so often in the past, spoke not in requests, not with suggestion or deference, no; this jackal spoke with commanding authority. He didn't ask Pikachu for what he wanted - Lucario ordered him. And it drove the mouse crazy.  
Pikachu obeyed, walking up with his ears back and a blush showing underneath fur and cum. He looked up at the pulsing red canine prick jutting out from its blue sheath. It stood about three or four inches out of the reach of his mouth, even if he stood on his toes. Thankfully, though, as if nature didn't want to see the mouse get cockblocked, there was a tree stump about half a foot tall right next to the jackal. Pikachu stood up on it, and his muzzle was level with Lucario's crotch. His heart raced. He had thought of being in this position - minus the stump - for so long.  
"Don't make me wait."  
Another shiver shot down Pikachu's spine. The fighting type's dominance made the mouse painfully hard, but he knew that if he tended to himself at all, Lucario would have none of it. He reached out a trembling paw and grasped the throbbing meat in front of him, the action being answered by the jackal with a huff. Pikachu began stroking up and down the hot, slick shaft, mesmerized by the growing smell of musk and arousal. His other paw soon joined the first, and after another moment, both were replaced by his mouth. Pikachu licked up the underside, drawing another huff from Lucario. He kissed the left side of the head and put his lips around half of the conical shape. He dragged his lips up and down the left half of it, with his tongue curling around the rest and running up and down with his muzzle. Lucario grunted and made a small thrust.  
"Mmf, good boy..~"  
Pikachu's cheeks burned. After another moment or so, he pulled away with a small moan of his own name. He kissed the tip of the throbbing cock and pushed down onto it, he first took three inches, that being all he could without taking it in his throat. Immediately, Lucario's paw gripped the back of Pikachu's head. The control again drove the mouse wild.  
As soon as he started to bob his muzzle up and down Lucario's shaft, the jackal took control. His paw pushed Pikachu's head down with each bob. The mouse moaned around the thick dog cock in his mouth as he gradually took more and more. He had gotten four inches in now, as much as his own cock was. It poked at the back of his throat, but that's just what he wanted. Apparently, that's just what Lucario wanted, too, as he kept at that depth for nearly three minutes. Soon enough, though, he started to break. Pikachu could feel it. He could feel it in every needy throb; he could feel it in the increasing heat as even more blood rushed to Lucario’s cock. It all became cemented when the jackal took Pikachu’s head in both paws and started hammering away. In and out, in and out of his throat. The mouse moaned uncontrollably. He felt like he could cum on the spot just from this.  
“Nn, y-you love sucking cock, don't you, you little slut?”  
And he practically did. Lucario’s voice dripped with as much sign of orgasm as his cock, shooting precum into Pikachu’s mouth and throat. By this point, his knot thwapped against the mouse’s widely-parted lips every time he buried himself. He swallowed eagerly and desperately, all the while massaging Lucario’s thick cock with his tight, rippling throat. A wet, sloppy moan accompanied every movement of the throbbing meat in Pikachu’s muzzle. He could feel how close Lucario was, and he could hear it in the jackal’s voice. His thrusts, wild and desperate, sent his heavy furred balls swinging and slapping against Pikachu’s jaw. Everything drove the mouse wild, and he felt like he himself was about to cum just from being used like some fucktoy. But he didn't have time to, a punctuating growl interrupting his thoughts.  
Before Pikachu could tell, Lucario stuffed his three-inch-wide knot in the mouse’s mouth. His cheeks bulged with its girth. His throat bulged, too, filled with seven inches of thick, hot, throbbing dog cock. He could feel hot cum getting emptied down his throats and right into his stomach. As quickly as it started, however, Lucario pulled out all but two inches. Now the flavor really hit the mouse. Bitter and salty, with a hint of sweet - he loved it. It shot over his tongue, coated the insides of his cheeks. He sucked and licked and slurped at Lucario as much as he could to get as much as he could. The jackal, surprisingly enough, opted to pull out all the way. He started to jerk himself off, squeezing behind his knot and moaning. He milked himself into Pikachu’s face. Spurt after spurt made a mess of already messy yellow fur, to claim his slut, his sex toy. Pikachu helped Lucari and used both paws to jerk him off. Cum spilling down his chin, he moaned in his own tongue. Give it to me, he moaned. Cum on me. Mark me, please, make me your slut.  
After another few seconds it all died down. They both sat, winded. Lucario seemed satisfied. Pikachu seemed, somehow, even more horny than when the night began. His cock throbbed and his face was a mess, coated in massive ropes and globs of Lucario’s and his own cum. He rubbed it into his fur, enthralled by its warmth, slickness, and eroticism, while Lucario's semen still leaked from his mouth and dripped down his chin.  
It didn't take too long for the throbbing in Pikachu’s cock to become unbearable. With what seemed to be perfect timing, a small, red canine figure emerged from the tent, her mouth open wide and panting.

**Author's Note:**

> HO00oo0oO0OOoO0o that was something. Okay so I haven't written porn in forever, but that turned out better than I though. For being shameless porn, that is. Honestly auto is one of my biggest, biggest fetishes. Like it's super hot. So, thanks to a disgustingly long car ride and no privacy save for a back seat, I banged this out. More chapters to come, hopefully.


End file.
